Ruby Baggins and Her Cousins
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Follow Ruby Baggins, daughter of Fredrich Baggins (the brother of Daisy Baggins) and Peridot Baggins (the sister of Paladin Took) and her cousins, Merry and Pippin set out on a quest to destroy the One Ring before Sauron takes over all of middle earth. This is showing their friendship from The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and to The Return of the king
1. Five's Better than Two (FOTR)

**Chapter 1**

 ** _Five's Better than Two_**

Ruby worked on the fields almost all day. She started realizing that the farmer's crops were being stolen. She was going to find out who these thieves were. Farmer Maggot was gentle with her, so he knew that it was not her who did it. After a couple of nights ago, her uncle Bilbo disappeared during his 111th birtday party wherever he went. One day, it faithfully happened. She sneaked up and saw Merry and Pippin picking at the crops.

"So," Ruby said, "it's been you who had stolen the vegitables!"

"And it took you this long to realize that Ruby?" Pippin asked her.

"Why you I'd outta—"

"Run!" Merry said. He grabbed little Ruby's wrist and dragged her along. The three cousins started running out of the cornfield and then they rushed into something, or someone. Ruby blinked once or twice to notice Frodo was under her and Pippin was on top.

"Frodo," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Frodo?" Pippin said. "Hey Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello, Frodo!" Merry said.

"Get off them!" Sam said angrily at Pippin throwing him off of Ruby and Frodo. Ruby quickly got up and helped her brother up.

What's the meaning of this?" Frodo scolded his two younger cousins.

Merry threw the crops at Sam.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam snapped.

"So here I am working at Mr. Maggot's farm, and these two idiots run into me and drag me along!" Ruby said, pointing at her two cousins, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's not your fault you have two thieves for friends, Miss Ruby," Sam told her, staring at the two cousins. Shouts came from Farmer Maggot. He knew something was amiss when he found that Ruby had mysteriously disappeared. Merry shoved Frodo in front of him and Pippin grabbed Ruby's hand, leaving Sam to catch up with him. The friends continued running.

"Dunno why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots," Merry said.

Pippin added, "And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before."

"You two did all of that!" Ruby yelled at her cousins, despite the fact they were older than her.

"Yes Ruby," Merry said. "My point is, he's clearly over reacting! Run!"

Frodo stopped running and grabbed onto the back of Ruby s shirt from her falling. Pippin stopped and Merry followed. Sam then decided to tumble them all down, and they all rolled down the hill. They were all on each other.

"Ooh! That was close!" Pippin said cheerfully

"Oh! I think I've broken something," Merry groaned and then pulled out a carrot that they stole, which was broken in half.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam snapped.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped. Then Sam looked at her.

"Sorry, Ruby," Sam said, forgetting she was half-Took and half-Baggins

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut" Merry said.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin proclaimed. He and the others started running to the mushrooms. Frodo helped Ruby up and she was alright. Then fear stroke on Frodo. Ruby looked at her older cousin, who looked back at her. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Ruby, I think we should get off the road." Frodo said.

Then a shriek filled the air.

Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo declared. The five hobbits quickly ran away from the road and snuggled up inside in a ditch underneath a tree root. Ruby felt totally scared for her life. She desperately grabbed onto Frodo's jacket. It was a black-hooded figure coming towards them. They decided it was something very bad. It sniffed the air. Ruby almost screamed but Pippin quickly covered her mouth but hugged her close. She breathed in and out slowly. Merry quickly took his satchel and threw it across the forest floor. The Rider shrieked and then disappeared from view. Fast enough, the hobbits made a run for it. Into the night, they were being hunted by creatures of the Night. Pippin was out of breath and Ruby was totally out of breath more than he was.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Frodo answered.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

That black rider was looking for something. Or someone," Merry said. He was both suspicious and scared for Frodo, and he looked him in the face. "Frodo?"

"Get down!" Ruby cried. The entire gang fell down and the black Rider came close towards the hobbits, so Ruby was relieved when he turned the other way around. Frodo looked to his friend and cousins.

" I have to leave the Shire," Frodo answered. "Sam and I must get to Bree."

" Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." Merry said. He started leading everyone else out to the river. Suddenly a black Rider came in front of Ruby and Frodo. Ruby screamed and fell backwards on her back when the horse charged up at them.

"Ruby, RUN!" Frodo yelled at her. They started running very fast to catch up with the others. Meanwhile, Merry, Pippin, and Sam almost left Frodo and Ruby behind.

Frodo! Ruby!" Sam shouted for the two of them. With one jump, Ruby was caught by Pippin, who she pulled down and then Frodo was caught by Sam. The Horse and its rider had stopped. It refused to follow. All nine of the riders fled away. Ruby was out of breath and glad that was over.

How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," Merry answered.


	2. Strider (FOTR)

**Chapter 2**

 **Strider**

By the time the Hobbits got off-board and onto the ground again, it was pouring rain. They were a few inches away from Bree. Ruby quickly put on her hood over her head. It helped her hair stay dry, but some of it was wet. They came across the gate and knocked on it, with a door keeper appearaing in a small window.

"What do you want?" the Gatekeeper asked.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered yelling through the wind and rain. The gatekeeper swung the door open.

"Hobbits! Five hobbits; What's more out of The Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?" the Gatekeeper asked.

We wish to at the Inn. Our business is our own." Frodo answered.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offence," the gatekeeper said, moving to let them pass. "My job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

Eventually, they found the Prancing pony and took off their hoods. It was now warm and dry and Ruby finally let the hair come down from its ponytail. They made their way to the front counter.

Excuse me?" Frodo asked

Good Evening little masters and little miss," the innkeeper said. " What can I do for you ? If you're looking for accomodation, we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err... ?"

"Underhill, my name's Underhill" Frodo answered. Then Ruby wondered why he used that name but didn't say a word. " We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat," the Innkeeper said. Frodo nodded but then the Innkeeper grew upset. "Not seen him for six months." Frodo turned to the other hobbits.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

They later sat at the table, with only one person watching them. Ruby sat next to Pippin on his right. Then Merry came to sit by Pippin's side. He brought out a giant cup.

"What's that?" Pippin asked

This my friend, is a pint!" Merry answered. Ruby just put a hand on her forehead.

"It comes in pints ?" Pippin asked. He got up. "I'm getting one."

"Pippin!" Ruby called for him. "You've had a whole half already!"

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived!" Sam whispered to Frodo. Ruby turned and saw the hooded figure looking at them.

Ruby caught the sleeves of one of the serving men. " Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?"

The man Barliman looked to who she was talking to.

He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are." Barliman answered. "Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider," Frodo repeated.

"Baggins?" Pippin said. "Sure I know a Baggins! Tow of the m in fact. He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me. Then there's my little cousin, Ruby. She's my first cousin through her mother and my father, and then a distant cousin of me because her father, a Baggins married, the Took, Peridot."

"Pippin!" Frodo told his cousin.

Pippin accidentally pushed Frodo onto the ground and a gold ring fell from Frodo's hand. Then he disappeared. In a flash, Frodo disappeared and Ruby continued panicking. Pippin turned away realizing his mistake. Ruby went wide-eyed and looked for her cousin. Frodo later appeared in the corner. Ruby rushed towards him.

"Frodo," Ruby said, she sighed relief but then felt a presence on her jacket.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Hobbits," said the man. He took them both by their shirts and threw them into the room.

What do you want from us?" Ruby asked grabbing onto Frodo, who pushed her behind him with a protective streak.

"A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry!" said the cloaked man. Turning off all the candles.

I carry nothing" Frodo said.

"Indeed," said Strider. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely" The man revealed his face. Ruby looked at him. She was part outraged that he kidnapped them but then part of her said he was attractive. "That is a rare gift!"

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded.

"Are you frightened, Ruby?" Strider said.

"Yes," Ruby and Frodo said simultaneously.

"And how do you know my name?" Ruby asked.

"It is a long story," Strider answered her. "It is not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you both. Then there was the sound of someone coming, Strider took out his sword and pointed it out. In fact it was Sam, Pippin and Merry there to rescue their friends.

"Let them go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam said.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you." Aragorn said. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

One moment THE hobbits were sleeping peacefully in bed when they heard screams across teh street. Ruby sat up to se Frodo already sitting on the edge of their bed.

"What are they?" Frodo asked Srider. Ruby sat in between Merry and Pippin.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. The Sauron the Deciever gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness," Strider explained. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."


	3. Out into the Wild (FOTR)

**Chapter 3**

 **Out into the Wild**

The next morning, they left Bree, Strider leading the four hobbits into the East.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Strider

"Into the wild" Strider simply answered.

 _Oh that explains a lot,_ Ruby thought. She quickly ran up to Frodo and Merry. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo answered.

"e's foul enough," Merry said.

"Shh," Ruby said strictly. " We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond," Strider answered.

"Did you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam said excitedly.

As Strider continued to lead them out of the forest and into the marshes, he heard the sound of them taking out their cooking utensils. Ruby was the one who was helping them with most of it.

"Miss Baggins, and gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall" Strider told the Hobbit.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it," Strider said confused.

We've had one yes." Ruby said. "What about second breakfast ?

Strider looked at Ruby and then continued walking. Ruby looked at Merry.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast guys," Merry said.

"What about elvenses?" Pippin asked.

"Luncheon," Ruby answered.

"Afternoon Tea?"

"Dinner?"

"Supper! He knows about them, doesnt he?" Pippin asked. Merry put a hand on both of their shoulders.

Strider threw the two an apple. Merry and Ruby caught theirs. Merry tapped Pippin on the shoulder. The two fo them continued then Merry threw an apple towards them.


	4. The Incident on Weathertop (FOTR)

**Chapter 4**

 **The Incident on Weathertop**

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul," Strider said. Ruby sighed at the sight of it. "We shall rest here tonight."

Sam collapsed as soon as they were done. Strider unwrapped a cloth, five of them and threw each of thema sword.

"These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look round," Aragorn said. "Stay here."

DARKNESS descended on the Hobbits. Ruby and the others were cooking food, but she disagreed with this. She knew they weren't looking when she woke Frodo up with a shake on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Frodo said in demanding and scared tone.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," Merry said

"Saved some for you Mr Frodo and Miss Ruby," Sam said.

Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Frodo yelled at the three fools with his foot bruning it down, but it was too late, the Ringwraiths had found them. The others decided to run to see what was coming. The Ring-wraiths came nearer. They all took out their swords.

"Go!" Frodo yelled at them. In the middle of Weathertop. ThE Nazgul came closer to Frodo and Company.  
Backl you Devils!" Sam yelled. They started swinging at each other,t he battle continued on. Merry and Pippin rushed to go in front of Frodo, but one fo the Black Riders threw them aside.

"No, Frodo!" Ruby cried. She hurried next to him, but the Wraiths came closer.

They saw Frodo pull out the ring. Ruby looked in fear as Frodo fell back and put the ring on.

"Frodo no!" Ruby yelled. THen the Rider reached out for something but then stroke Frodo on the shoulder. Then a fire appeared, it was Strider with a torch and sword as a weapon, starting to throw them around. Frodo came itno view, screaming out loud.

"Frodo!" Ruby yelled

"Ruby…" Frodo whimpered with Ruby bringing him on her lap.

"Strider, help him!" Ruby yelled. Strider came towards the hobbits and then took up the broken sword on the floor.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider said, dropping the sword that disintegrated.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider picekd up frodo and put him over his shoulder. The Ringwraiths were not far behind and led the four uninjured Hobbits towards the forest.

"We're six days from Rivendell, he'll never maek it," Sam said.

"Gandalf," Ruby heard Frodo groan.

"Hold on, Frodo," Strider said.

Frodo yelled Gandalf's name one last time before passing out completely.

Look Frodo," Ruby said next to her cousin. "It's the trolls from Uncle Bilbo's stories."

Frodo then gasped again for breath.

"Frodo?" Ruby said worriedly. Sam ran towards Frodo and then put his hand on Frodo's cold shoulder.

"He's going cold!" Sam said.

" Is he going to die?" Pippin said through his tears.

"He's passing into the Shadow world." Aragorn explained. "He'll soon become a wraith like them."

Then there was a nother screech.

"They're close!" Merry cried.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?' Strider asked.

Then there was a white light. Frodo turned to the light. There came an elf with beautiful dark brown hair. She had green eyes and was dressed in traveling clothes. They only caught "Frodo". Ruby moved out of the way for Arwen and Strider to lay next ot Frodo.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She is an elf," Ruby answered slowly.

"He's fading," Arwen said. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know."

The two of them started exchanging a word in elvish. Arwen got on her horse after Frodo.

"Ride hard. Don't look back," Aragorn commanded. Ruby wanted to rush.

"No!" Ruby yelled. She almost ran out but than Strider restrained her with his hand on Ruby's shoulder restraining her. "What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but it is the only way," Aragorn told her and Ruby looked defeated.

In four days, they would reach Rivendell and Ruby hoped that Frodo would be alright. After arriving in Rivendell, Ruby started pacing back and forth around her room. Merry and Pippin were not any help in trying to comfort her. She felt a tear going down her face. She had to go into another room alone and then realized that there was an older man already there.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude on you, Sir," Ruby said sadly and turned away. Then the man's hand was on her shoulder. It was a gentle grasp she was familiar with and turned around.

"Uncle bilbo?" Ruby asked. He laughed at her.

"My dear, red jewel," Bilbo said fondly and hugged her close to him. Then he looked at her and played. "Why Ruby, you've grown up."

Ruby laughed at that and hugged him again. He invited Ruby inside his house and she enjoyed his room in Rivendell. Bilbo learned that Ruby had in fact been growing up since she left. He looked at her brown hair and saw it grew longer a few inches. He ran his fingers through her hair which fell to Ruby's cheek. Then his hands grabbed onto her smaller ones

"Dear niece, you are growing into a beautiful young lady," Bilbo said, causing Ruby to smile.

"I have to go, Uncle," Ruby said suddenly. Bilbo nodded and released her hands. Ruby said she would see him later. Soon she fell asleep and then felt a presence next to her. She got up.

"Gandalf!" Ruby said surprised. The old wizard chuckled at her.

"Hello, Ruby," Gandalf said. Ruby looked d around for Frodo or anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I thought someone might want to see you. Behind Gandalf, came Frodo. He was healed.

"Frodo!" Ruby yelled She got out of her bed and then literally ran into him. She was hugging him an d Frodo started hugging her and stroke her hair. "H-how did it go?"

'As you can see, I a m alright, Ruby," Frodo said. Then they hugged again.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fellowship is Born (FOTR)

**Chapter 5**

 **The Fellowship is Born**

Being a Baggins, Ruby was invited to the Council of Elrond. Pippin and Merry had approached her, but she had to tell them they were not allowed to attend. As it turned out, Frodo had recommended Ruby be allowed to sit and testify.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond started. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom". He then looked at Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo

Frodo walked up reluctantly and put the ring on the pedestal before sitting back down. Ruby looked across and saw wone mane, Boromir staring at it.

"So it's true," Boromir said, everyone looking at him. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." The man got up, starting to walk to the table where the ring was at. "In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand." Bormir contoniued walking toward it. "Isildur's bane is found…Isildur's Bane."

"No! Don't touch it!" Ruby yelled at the same time Elrond yelled "Boromir!"

The sky darkened and the Ring started talking in the Very Black Speech. Ruby backed up in her chair as Gandalf spoke the same terrible language. She grabbed onto her cousin Frodo's hands. He didn't protest but let her grab onto him. After Gandalf spoke with it, he sat back in his seat and Ruby's mouth was wide open.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said, both angered and in shock.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandalf answered, looking around the room. "The Ring is altogether evil.

"Aye it is a gift!" Boromir called standing up. He looked at the rest of the Council of Elrond. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring ? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Strider cried. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger. " Legolas, prince of Mirkwood called, geting off of his seat. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance."

Ruby was in shock. Instead of calling him Strider, she would call him by his real name. She looked at Frodo, who was also trying to take in all that information. Bormori looked at Aragorn in disbelief at the news Legolas brought foreword

"Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

Aragorn said something in elvish, Ruby roughly translated to him asking Legolas to sit down calmly. The Elven Prince did as he was told.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir said coldly, looking a Legolas than at Aragorn as he sat in his own chair. "Gondor needs no King.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Gimli, a dwarf from Lonely Mountain. He took his ax and hit it with all his might, but his weapon was smashed to pieces. Ruby almost jumped out of her chair. Gimli was thrown from the undamaged Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond explained the situation. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came." The Ring whispered. "One of you... must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas said standing, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli snapped.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir asked. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf" GImli yeleld and every one started yelling at each other. Gandalf meanwhile stood up in the arguments as well. The yelling gave Ruby a head ache, and the same affect to Frodo. Ruby looked to Frodo, who was about to snap. She was right when Frodo got up and yelled, "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor (they all stop and look at him in awe) Tho, I do not know the way."

"Then, I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said.

Ruby got out of her seat and would join this party.

"If Frodo and Gandalf are in, then I am," Ruby said.

"Are you sure Ruby?" Gandalf asked her. She looked at him and then smiled. " It would not be safe for a young girl on a quest to dangerous parts of Middle earth."

"I don't care, as long as I can be with my friend," Ruby answered. "You won't change my mind about this, Master Wizard."

Gandalf heeded ehr words for a time. "As you wish," the wizard responded.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will, Aragorn said, walking to frodo and kneeling down, looking into his hobbit friend's eyes. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added, joining the three.

Gimli more reluctantly came out and says, "And my axe."

Well that's a surprise, Ruby thought.

Boromir who argued a second ago, approached them. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Then a cry was heard in tehe background and Sam was spying again, running next to Frodo and Ruby.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam said, crossing his arms.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond added. Then suprisingly, Merry and Pippin came from hiding behind the pillars.

"Wait! we're coming too!" Merry said, coming next to his little cousin Ruby. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing" Pippin stammered. Merry looked at hsi cousin.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry said, causing Ruby to smirk a little.

Elrond looked at all ten of the members of the Quest to Mordor. Elrond said, "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked and everyone looked at him.

With that, Ruby just face palmed herself. If he had been paying attention, then that wouldn't be a problem right now.

"Weren't you even paying attention?" Ruby asked, shaking her head.

Ruby collected her things for the long trip ahead while she was in her room. They set off tomorrow, so she needed everything ready for the next morning.

"Ruby," someone said and the young hobbit lass looked around to see Bilbo standing there. She invited the elderly Bilbo in. "So you leave tomorrow for your terrible journey.

"Thanks for adding 'terrible' to the vocabular, Uncle," Ruby said. "But I am nervous. What if I'm no good at thsi quest like I think I am?"

"Ask yourself this my dear, 'who believes in you?" Bilbo asked her. Ruby said nothing as she sharpened her elven dagger that Elrond gifted her, saying it was from an old reached into his pocket and released an acorn tied to a string. He put it around Ruby's neck. "For Luck."

Ruby looked at Bilbo and smiled.

"Thank you, uncle," Ruby said, with a smile. They hugged each other one last time before they bid goodnight and before the Fellowship of Ring set for their journey.


	6. The Pass of Caradhras (FOTR)

**Chapter 6**

 **The** **Pass of Caradhras**

Ruby dressed in traveling gear again, tying her cape.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will," said the great Lord of Elrond. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Ruby lifted her bag higher up her back, but Merry an dPIppin were back at their older brother mode again. For she went in the middle of them. Finally, they rested after a long walk.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days." Gandalf explained as they sat. "If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Ruby was not having a good day with her archery skills. She held her bow the right way and released the arrow the right way, but it always went in a misdirection. She grew angry and threw the bow and arrow on the ground

"That is it, I give up," Ruby snapped, crossing her arms. She sat on her stomach watching her cousins, Boromir and Aragorn playing with their swords.

"For the truth, Miss Ruby, the bow and arrow is for Elves," Gimli attempted to assure her.

You know, I don't know if I believe you or not master Dwarf," Ruby answered.

"Well I can teach you, Miss Hobbit," Legolas said, "when I have the chance.

"Thank yo for yoru offer, My Lord, but I'll stick with my fighting skills," Ruby said shamefully. Their conversation was broken when Gimli spoke to Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Gimli explained. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

" No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said.

Meanwhile Pippin was hurt by his hand and hissed. Boromir tried to apologize but the boys didn't take it as seriously and started tackling Boromir. Meanwhile, a big flock of birds came that way.

"What is that?" Sam asked alarmed.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli tried to assure, but he wasn't right at all.

"It's moving fast.. Against the wind." Boromir noted.

"That's because it isn't a wisp of clouds. It's a flock of birds!" Ruby shouted.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried alarmed. Ruby quickly grabbed the arrow s and bow she left, most of her luggage and found herself shoved in between Merry and Pippin, both telling her to stay calm. The rest of the company hid as the birds passed them unnoticed. Ruby let a sigh of relief come out of her mouth as the birds disappeared and she got out of hiding with the rest.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said. Ruby turned and looked at the passage.

I hate mountains, Ruby thought to herself, tightening her bow and arrow onto her and strapping her sword belt onto her waist. One moment Ruby was helping Frodo through the snow until Frodo slipped along with her.

"Frodo Ruby," Aragorn said helping them stand up and dusting the snow off of the Hobbits. The rest of the company had stopped and Frodo looked for the ring. Ruby spotted it only for the Ring to be grabbed by another hand. Boromir stared at it.

"Boromir." Aragorn said, but couldn't break Boromir from his trance.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said.

"Boromir! Please give the Ring back to Frodo," Ruby demanded.

"As you wish, My Lady. I care not," Boromir said as he held out the One Ring in front of Frodo, who snatched the ring back. He ruffled the snow out of Frodo's then Ruby's hair as the company continued on.

Eventually the snow came up to Ruby's waist, the hobbit girl feeling stuck in it.

"It gets steeper as the mountain goes higher," Ruby sighed.

Ruby fell in the snow more and couldn't feel her legs.

"Ruby, be careful," Legolas warned her, hooking his arms underneath Ruby's armpits. Noticing everyone else was full. The elf lifted Ruby up onto his hip.

"S-s-so c-cold," she said as Legolas held her. He put the girl's hood over her brown curls and hugged Ruby closer for her to be warm. The winter got worse as they went up. Ruby moved in to keep warm a little closer, even when Legolas opened his coat, covering half of Ruby's body. Then she heard a very dark voice in the air.

"Do you hear it, Legolas?" Ruby asked her friend, looking up at the Elf.

"Yes," Legolas said, still holding onto me. "There is a fell voice in the air."

"It's Saruman!" the Wizard cried.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf refused. He chanted in his own words: "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

Saruman wouldn't stop chanting spells. The mountain fell and snow fell onto the ground. It was pitch black in there, until Legolas and Ruby came out. Gimli came out angrily, yelling as the snow fell from his body. The others came out

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli said. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Let Frodo decide," Gandalf suggested.

Boromir looked at the freezing to death Merry and Pippin then at Ruby who was still clutched onto Legolas.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked the hobbit. Ruby looked at her cousin with her eyes.

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo decided.

"So be it," Gandalf said.


	7. The Mines of Moria (FOTR)

**Chapter 7**

 **The Mines of Moria**

Though the mountains were hard, Ruby had feared for the worse. The Mines got her thinking. If they had made for the gap of Rohan, then this would not be a very big problem. They went to the side of the mountain.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gandalf spoke. "Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

The moon came from the clouds, which lit up the secret door.

"Whoa," Ruby said amazed

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,'" Gandalf translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple," Gandalf answered Merry. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Gate of the Elves, open now for me!"

It didn't work. For some reason, the doors didn't open. Gandalf tried again. The second try was a fail again.

""Nothing's happening," Pippin said to his cousin

"Yes thanks for the point-out, Pippin," Ruby said to her senior.

Gandalf mumbled. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs."

Pippin asked, "What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf snapped, which he didn't mean to say those things when he was frustrated. Gandalf tried for hours after that, but all the attempts failed. Merry and Pippin threw things in the water they probably shouldn't be doing. Ruby grew bored. She took a rock and almost threw it in the water, but Aragon grabbed onto her arm.

"Ruby..." Aragon said in a warning tone Do not disturb the water."

Gandalf gave up and sat down on a near by boulder.

Oh, it's useless!" the wizard Sighed. Frodo took one look at the runes again, but then realized it wasn't seeking passage, but a riddle.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said finally. "'Speak "friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf answered and the doors flew open.

The Fellowship entered slowly in through the doors. Ruby feels the stones under her feet and all the unthinkable surface.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," she heard Gimli. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

"I don't like it here," Ruby said.

"Nothing to worry about, lass," Gimli said. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

'This is no mine." Boromir said. "It's a tomb!"

"Do I dare look down?" Ruby said and slowly looked down. She saw skeletons of dead dwarves. Arrows were in them when Gimli let out a mourning cry. Legolas took up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf. After looking at it carefully, Legolas threw it away in disgust

"Goblins!"Legolas cried, taking out his bow, pushing the hobbit girl away to the doorway with her cousins and Sam Everyone took up their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir answered.

A tentacle shot out from the water from the watcher in the water and grabbed at Frodo.

"No Frodo!" Ruby and Sam shouted together. She went foreword, taking her Elvish blade, cutting it off. Then another tentacle took out Ruby.

"Get it off, get it off," Ruby cried.

"Stay still ruby," Aragon told her and sliced off the tentacle and tore the remainder of it off her ankle. "Go, Ruby go!"

She ran until she was in the mines.

Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled.

" Into the cave! Run!" Aragorn cried.

As they retreated, the rocks fell, covering the entrance, trapping the company inside. It was very dark, so dark you couldn't even see anything. Then there was a light, turning out to come from Gandalf's staff.

"We now have but one choice: We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf said. " Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." The Fellowship made steps but had yo be extra careful in Moria. They went up a couple of steps. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril," Gandalf said. He took his staff and lit up the mines from below. Merry went slowly and carefully, but Ruby and Pippin held their cousin back from falling into the chasm. They continued walking.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" Ruby asked further down the line.

"Yes, Ruby," Gandalf answered.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli sighed.

"And Thorin gave it to Uncle Bilbo as a token of his good will

"Yes. Thorin and Bilbo were an unlikely pair as friends, Ruby," Gandalf said. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

After walking, they climbed very dangerous stairs until they reached the top. Gandalf and the company suddenly stopped.

"I have no memory of this place," he said. The Mines of Moria


	8. Balin's Tomb (FOTR)

**Chapter 8**

 **Balin's Tomb**

They all settled down in an area. Sam, Ruby, Merry and Pippin sat away in one area. Gandalf stood by himself. Frodo was as well.

"Ruby, are we lost?" Pippin asked

"No," Merry answered, not letting Ruby to have the chance to answer.

" I think we are," Pippin said.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam hissed at the cousins

"Ruby, Merry," Pippin said.

"What?" Ruby and Merry said annoyed.

"I'm starving," Pippin whispered.

"Here," ruby took out a piece of bread, gave it to Pippin. "It was the only thing I could find. Sorry."

Pippin just shrugged and ate from the bread. Ruby looked at her cousin and offered him a sisterly smile. Gandalf was still thinking as ruby for up and moved slowly to the wizard.

"I'm worried Gandalf," Ruby said.

"I promise you Ruby that I will get you out of here,"Gandalf promised her. Ruby nodded slowly and sat back down to where her cousins were. After a while later, Gandalf smiled.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf said suddenly.

Merry smiled and said, "He's remembered!"

Everyone gathered their belongings and followed Gandalf.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf said. He looked down to merry. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The darkness continued to fill the mines.

Risk a little more light," Gandalf said and lit up his staff, holding it to the roof. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf,".

Everyone including Gimli were left in awe.

Now there's an eye opener, Miss Ruby, and no mistake," Sam said to Ruby who nodded in agreement.

They walked several inches until they reached the Chamber of Mazarbul. Gimli first ran there for his life, ignoring the company calling his name back.

"No! Oh, no. Noooo!" Gimli cried.

The fellowship entered one at a time. Gimli knelt down to the coffin as Ruby took sight of ir. She never saw Gimli cry before. Boromir felt the pity for their dwarf friend, putting his hand on the dwarf lord's shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,' Gandalf read. Gimli still crued for the loss of his cousin. He is dead, then. It's as I feared.

Gandalf spotted the book on a dwarf on the floor a book. He entrusted his belongings to Pippin to read the Book in a dead dwarf's hands.

"'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..They are coming.'"

Suddenly as Pip played with the dwarf's skeleton, it fell. Alarmed, Ruby grabbed onto Merry's sleeve. Pippin flinched as the bucket fell down with the skeleton. After a moment of silence, Boromir let out a sigh of relief. Gandalf was infuriated with the young hobbit.

"Fool of a Took," Gandalf snapped, taking his belongings back. "Throw yourself in next time and rid of your stupidity."

The sound of drums were heard. Gandalf looked back at Pippin, who looked back at the well. Ruby looked at sword and it went blue.

"The Orcs are upon us," Ruby said alarmed.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

They moved to block the doors when Boromir was almost hit by an arrow. Aragorn doused his touch and had taken out his sword.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled at the hobbits. The door closed and Ruby heard the sound of a cave troll. Boromir confirmed it.

" They have a cave-troll.," Boromir said as the continued to block the entrance.

Ruby took out her elvish blade as the others took their swords and bow and took out his ax with a war cry, landing on his cousin's tomb.

"Let them come!" Gimli growled. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!

The Orcs started to cut down the barricaded door, spears coming through the wooden door. Aragorn and Legolas took out their bows and took their arrows, shooting it at the Orcs coming. As the Orcs invaded the tomb, the hobbits did not stay put as they took their own weapons and started bashing around Orcs. One came to Sam and he took his pan and slugged the Orc in the head.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sam sighed.

Ruby smiled and laughed as she took her bow and arrow, ready to fire. She had to follow Legolas' advice from earlier. She opened with one eye and fired it at an Orc, hitting it in the chest. She smiled at her victory and continued firing arrows, until a group of Orcs came with a cave troll, that was when Ruby froze in fear.

"Oh Aule, why are you cursing us?" Ruby asked the God of the Dwarves.

She was scared when someone grabbed her arm. She saw it was Frodo who grabbed her shirtsleeve. He put a finger over his lips, signaling for her to quiet down. They came from another pillar when the troll came, Ruby fell to her back with a scream, as did merry and Pippin. The Troll went after Frodo, who was cleverly hiding. She prayed for Frodo when the troll found where Frodo was hiding.

"Frodo!" Ruby yelled and running to her cousin.

"No, Ruby no!" Frodo yelled at her. She froze where she was at , but that didn't stop her when she came from behind until the troll knocked Ruby out and the girl knew nothing more


	9. Durin's Bane (FOTR)

**Chapter 9**

 **Durin's Bane**

"Ruby…" she heard groggily. Ruby slowly got up and looked at Legolas' face coming from blur to clear. He began dabbing her head with a piece of cloth, and when her head stopped bleeding, taking the cloth, tape that Ruby had in her pocket and put the cloth on the side of her head.

"Frodo?" Ruby asked. She looked around and saw him lying on the floor, appearing to look dead. "No, please not now Frodo."

Ruby knelt on the floor, starting to cry. Aragorn flipped Frodo up, Frodo gasping for air and Ruby gasped in surprise.

"Don't cry, Ruby," Frodo said. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt."

You should be dead," Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"Frodo, how did you—" Ruby started asking, Frodo giving her a smile.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a smile. Frodo unbutton his coat, showing the mithril vest that once belonged to Frodo.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins!"

The victorious company did not last in victory when Gandalf saw shadows of Orcs passing by.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf told them. All of them started making their way out of Balin's tomb. Unfortunate for them, the Goblins with their slobbery mouths and fangs, and their red eyes invading Ruby's mind. Then there was a sound of growl from the hallway. The red glow from the hallway and the Orcs screamed and ran for their lives back in to the chasms whence they came.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir sneered.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said. "Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!"

The fellowship made their way running. They stopped for a second with Gandalf holding Aragorn back to talk to him.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said from hlding the exhausted wizard.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!" Gndalf said with Aragorn hesitating. He pushed the man foreward. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here."

They ran the stairs, only to see the gap in it. Legolas, with his elven strength, jumped it next. He turned and motioned Gandalf foreward. Ruby watched as Gandalf made the big leap. Then, the Elven Prince turned his attention to the hobbit girl, still in shock. Ruby gulped and closed her eyes as she made the big jump and Legolas catching her and placing Ruby down on the staircase. She was actually amazed by her success, never knew she had it in her at all.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called, just so they wouldn't get startled, held the young hobbits in each arm and jumped next.

"Sam!" Aragorn shouted as he hoisted Sam up and toss him over to Boromir. Then he looked to Gimli, almost reaching him.

Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli yelled at hima nd took a mighty one until he started tipping over the stair and Legolas grabbign Gimli's beard. "Not the beard"

The prince pulled Gimli up. The only ones left standing were Aragorn and Frodo. The Barlog was coming much to the company's fear. Ruby panicked holding onto her cousin Merry's sleeve as her friends were still on there. They were in serious trouble this time. Aragorn held on to the back of Frodo's jacket.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn told the hobbit and as the stair went forward, Aragorn And Frodo made their move and jumped off the falling stair, caught by Legolas and Boromir. They finally ran through the flaming hall, which Gandalf told them to keep going.

"Over the Bridge!" he yelled. "Fly!"

Gandalf turned to the fire as it rose higher. Out of the flames, came a hideous demon, the Balrog. It was black and made of flames with wings. It breathed fire and had a demonic tale. He had horns upon its head and the flaming hooves made the bridge melt as it pursued the Fellowship. Ruby looked at it about once or twice, out of fear.

Gandalf stopped to face the beast.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf sneered.

"No," Ruby begged.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. The wizard continued talking as Durin's Bane came up to its full height.

" I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor.

The dark fire will not avail you." Gandalf shouted. "Flame of Udûn!"

The creature roared at Gandalf loudly as he rose his staff, the sword folling from the Balrog's grasp.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf shouted, raising Glamdring and his staff up high. "You shall not pass!"

The balrog advanced to Gandalf with its whip. He went with the crumbling ground, and dragging the Istar with its whip. Gandalf held on for dear life, but he couldn't hold on. Frodo jumped foreword.

"No!" Boromir shouted, holding Frodo back.

"Fly you fools," Gandalf said with one warning before falling into the chasm. They ran as the arrows hit them.

The company went through the Dimrill gate and they were finally out of the mines. Sunlight blocked Ruby's eyesight, still haunted by Gandalf's fall. Then, Ruby fell onto her knees and buried her face into her fingers and her cousin Merry brought Pippin's head upto his lap andstroke his crying cousin's hair. She started crying very loudly.

"Ruby, it's alright, going to be alright," Aragorn soothed her, combing through Ruby's brown curls. He stood to his full height. "Legolas! Get them up!"

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" Boromir cried.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" He put Sam onto his feet next to Ruby. Then he noticed Frodo missing.

"Frodo?" Ruby asked.

She ran off following Aragorn, seeing Frodo walking away. He looked back with tears coming down his face.


	10. Lady Galadriel (FOTR)

Chapter 10

The Fellowship went through Lothlorien Forest one by one. Gimli stayed close to the five hobbits.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli warned them. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

"No offense Gimli, but my great-great-grandfather met her once and she's nothing like that at all," Ruby said.

"Well, you can't believe everything your family members say, lassie," Gimli told her, causing Ruby to role her eyes. Ruby then saw two icy blue eyes flash before her then she saw the forest in front of her again. The Elf was talking to her.

"Ruby Baggins..." said the woman's voice. She shook her head and blinked her eyes.

"Ruby?" Merry said concerned. Ruby looked at her cousins, with a empathetic smile.

Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Gimli said, butthen an arrow was pointed at Gimli

Arrows suddenly were pointed at the company. Ruby closed her eyes and hid behind Frodo as it pointed at them. Then an elf came out, known as Haldir.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said, causing Gimli to growl at him.

Ruby apart of the group heard all of them talk to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil," Haldir said in Elvish.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien," Said Legolas.

"And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us," said Haldir, both old friends.

"Haldir." Aragorn said.

"And who is this?" Haldir said.

"Ruby daughter of Fredrich Baggins, Lord Haldir," Ruby answered. She was the representation for the Hobbits.

" So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli snapped.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir, completely calm.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli snapped. Ruby said nothing and bit on her lips. Aragorn snapped at Gimli, apparently understanding what the dwarf said, "That was not so courteous."

You bring great evil with you," Haldir said, looking at Frodo. "You can go no further."

Haldir and Aragorn went int o argument mode as Ruby went and crossed her arms and sat next to Frodo. She was surprised when Sam Merry and Pippin sneered at Frodo but didn't say a word. Boromir didn't sneer at them.

Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope," Boromir told Frodo. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

"You will follow me," Haldir said. They were led through the entire Forest when they came to a palace-like setting. Ruby looked at it in awe.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth," Haldir explained. "Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Ruby held up her cloak for easier way up when they finally reached to the top. Down from the light, a woman and a man came down from the steps she looked at. Ruby felt a woman's voice coming into her mind.

 _Welcome to Lothlorien, Ruby Baggins of the Shire_ , Galadriel's voice said. She was shocked when the Elven queen invaded her mind.

 _My Lady_ , Ruby thought back to the Queen, stepping close to Merry.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn said. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gon, my lord," Ruby said sadly and a tear came from her eyes as Merry pulled her closer and she whipped off her tear fast. "He has fallen...

"Miss Baggins is right," Galadriel said all of the sudden. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas answered.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," Galadriel looked to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celebor asked his wife.

" The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Galadriel looked to Han. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

The company sat in their own quarters onto the ground. Ruby lay on her back as she heard the Elves singing.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said. Merry looked up at the trees next to Legolas.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. Legolas looked at Merry sadly.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas said. Ruby soon fell into sleep to Sam. She woke up from a terrible nightmare and looked at Frodo who was awake.

"Cannot sleep, dear?" Frodo asked her gently. Ruby shook her head no as she got up. Then they heard Lady Galadriel walking. They stood up quietly. The Baggins cousins tried no t to be sneaky, for she knew Ruby and Frodo were behind her.

Galadriel: "Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked Frodo and Ruby.

"What will we see?" Frodo asked, for both Ruby and himself.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." Galadriel poured water into her basin. "Things that were, things that are and some things… that have not yet come to pass."

Ruby went up closely with Frodo holding her hand. They looked through the Mirror.

 _Vision of Legolas, Merry and Pippin, then Sam staring back at Frodo from earlier...Bag ENd destroyed in flames, as well as Hobbiton burning. Ruby closed her eyes as she saw the eye and the terrying the enslavement of the Hobbits and the destruction of the Shire._

"No STOP!" Ruby yelled falling from the Mirror and onto the grass followed by Frodo, who also held the Ring. "What joke are you playing at?"

Galadriel looked at her gently before handing Ruby her hand. The girl got up with the Elven Lady's hand. Frodo stood up as well.

"I know what it is you both saw. For it is also in my mind," Galadriel said out loud.

She felt Galadriel enter her mind and also heard Frodo's mind in her own. " _It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all._ "

Then Ruby's voice went, " _That is as I fear my lady,_ "

" If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring. " Frodo tested her, showing her his Ring.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. " Galadriel said. Then ehr image changed into the Dark Queen mode. "In place of a dark lord, you will have a queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!"

Ruby closed her eyes at the blue gaze of Galadriel. She opened her eyes as Galadriel was back to herself.

"I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel," said Lady Galadriel. Ruby held ontoher cousin's hand.

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo said.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone," Galadriel said. She sowed her ring. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," Galadriel said smiling both at Frodo and Ruby.

"And fear not , dear Ruby Baggins, your love for your family will keep you strong for good," Galadriel said with a smile and Ruby sighed at the Lady's advise.


	11. Falling Apart (FOTR)

**Chapter 11**

 **Falling Apart**

The elves of Lothlórien came before the Company members and Ruby held still as a female elf tied an Elven cloak over her shoulders instead of the red one she came with.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn explained. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

They stood as Galadriel with her servants came with gifts. She came to Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel said as Legolas played with the bow, thanking Lady Galadriel. She went to Ruby and smiled, giving her something While she had her necklace, Galadriel gave her something else. "Dear RUby, I give you this turner. It will always help you find your way home.

"Than k you my lady, Ruby said with a smile. Galadriel smiled back at her while moving next to Merry and Pippin looking at their daggers.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Galadriel said. Then she looked with gentle eyes at Pippin. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Ruby smiles at Pippin and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain," Galadriel said. Sam looked at the rope.

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Sam asked innocently. Gladriel just gav e him a smile and then to Gimli, who blushed at her

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked.

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Lady Galadriel laughed as Gimli looked away and then to Galadriel again. "Actually, there was one thing." Gimli isaid to himself. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…"

Then Galadriel went to Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear. She touched her granddaughter's necklace. "For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish."

" _ **I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.**_ "

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn, Gladriel said. " _ **Farewell. There is much you have left to do. We will not meet again, Elessar.**_ "

Then she came to Frodo last and gave him something.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." Galadriel said as she gave away her star. "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Merry and Pippin sat in the boats as Ruby sat in Legolas and Gimli's ships. Legolas looked at the hobbits and then at the pieces of bread and looked to his hobbit friends.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," Legolas said as he left. Merry and Ruby looked at their cousin.

"How many did you eat, Pip?" Ruby asked.

"Four." Pippin corrected with a burp escaping from him. Ruby shook her head

Ruby looked at her necklace.

"Charming necklace, Miss Ruby," Gimli said. "From the Lady Galadriel?"

She looked at her ruby encrusted acorn.

"No, my uncle gave me this one, " Ruby answered and then brought out her navigation necklace. "What about you Gimli?"

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli explained to Ruby. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli answered. "She gave me three."

Ruby and Legolas smiled as the dwarves and elves drifted back together again. (Ruby stayed at the shores of the River they were currently at. She saw the boat coming. Gollum was following them for days.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said, trying to comfort Ruby with a hand on her shoulder. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir said. Ruby walked away and sat down , seeing Sam pester Frodo with food.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, Frodo still refused it. "You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo—"

"I'm all right." Frodo tried to reassure his friend.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would," Sam promised.

"You can't help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep." Frodo advised his friend. Ruby slept into the night but turned and tossed into the night when she turned, Boromir and Aragorn were fighting.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." Boromir said. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn said.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Boromir snapped, shaking Aragorn. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn snapped, escaping Boromir's death grip.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said the next day at a different shore. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli cried. Pippin and Ruby just stared in disbelief. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn remarked.

"Recover my…?!" Gimli said with a growl.

"We should leave now," Legolas suggested to Aragorn.

" No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," said Aragorn.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," said Legolas. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"Recover strength?" he looked to Ruby and Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbits."

Merry returned with fire and put it down, but then he realized that Frodo was missing.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked and everyone looked around for him.

"And Boromir, he is gone too," Ruby said alarmed. " We need to find them."

Ruby took off with Merry and Pippin still in shock.

"Ruby wait!" Merry and Pippin shouted to their cousin.


	12. Broken (FOTR)

**Chapter 12**

 **Broken**

Ruby did not listen to them as she ran to the branch. She made her way until someone grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the middle. She saw her two no good cousins. They had approached her earlier, pushing her into the bushes.

"Ruby what ar e you thinking?" Merry asked. "You don't just go out there all willy nilly."

"Yeah, you need company," Pippin said. Ruby gave him the stare she always gave him and crossed her arms together. Then there was the sound of Orcs coming. Ruby spotted Frodo and ran to him. Merry and Pippin followed, seeing Frodo there. He looked at his younger cousins.

Frodo!" Merry hissed, Frodo looking at their direction.

"Hide here. Quick!" Pippin urged. "Come on!"

Frodo shook his head. Merry and Ruby concluded one thing, he wasn't coming with them.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked. He didn't understand like Merry and Ruby did.

"He's leaving," Merry answered.

"No!" Pippin cried, running form his hiding place with Ruby and Merry calling their cousin's name.

Ruby watched as Merry and Pippin came out from their hiding places. Uruk-Hai came down and Ruby grew in fear.

Frodo then went in fear for the younger two, then saw they were giving him time for an escape.

"Run, Frodo! Go on!" Merry said and then called and ran as they led the Orcs away from Frodo.

Ruby ran swiftly with her cousins after their escape. This was the only way she could do to save herself, Merry and Pippin, mostly Frodo.

"It's working," Pippin said.

"We know its working! Run!" Merry told his cousins. They could not run any more as they stopped, surrounded by the Uruk Hai when Boromir came with his sword fighting for the lives of the three hobbit cousins.

Then he threw his other knife, sounding the horn and Ruby stayed behind. He sounded the horn again for the other company to come to aid.

"Run!" he told the hobbits, but Ruby could not as she was out of breath. Help wasn't coming anytime soon, so Ruby took a stone or two and threw it at upcoming Uruks. Pippin and Merry followed her lead. She then stopped as she heard an arrow fly towards the quartet, hitting Boromir one at a time but he kept fighting. Boromir fell and terror met Ruby, Merry and Pippin's eyes. They were carried off by Uruks, the last thing Boromir saw of the Hobbits as they were taken away.


	13. Treebeard (TTT)

**Chapter 13**

 **Treebeard**

The restless nights have been enough for Ruby. She cold not take the capture for long. She hoped her, Merry, and Pippin would make out of thus alive. She felt like throwing up on the Orc literally attached to her.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin called to their cousin. Ruby looked up and almost screamed.

"You're late." Grishnak snapped. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." Ugluk snapped.

" Merry? Wake up," Ruby called for her friend and cousin, but he didn't respond. Pippin looked at it drinking from a flask.

"My friend is sick." Pippin begged. "He needs water. Please!"

" Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" Said the Uruk-Hai.

" Stop it!" Ruby shouted.

"Can't take his draught!" Yelled an Uruk-Hai.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin yelled.

"Why? You want some?" The URUK HAI asked. Pippin shook his head and Ruby lowered hers.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Ugluk said with a sneer.

"Merry." Ruby and Pippin said.

"Hello, Pip Rue," merry said. He sounded alright

"Mare, you're hurt." Ruby said.

"I'm fine, Ruby," merry said. " lt was just an act."

"An act?" pippin said confused.

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin," merry said.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Ugluk asked.

"Man-flesh," the Uruk Hai answered.

"They've picked up our trail." Ugluk said.

" Aragorn." Pippin said. With his mouth he took off his leaf broach and support it out on the ground. Ruby just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"We're not going no further...until we've had a breather." An Orc said.

' Get a fire going!" Ugluk command them. Ruby, Pippin and Merry were together in one room. Pip and Ruby crawled over to him

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, guys, merry said. As the Orcs cut them, Ruby heard the trees groaning.

 _Calm yourself together,_ ruby, she thought. " _There's no such thing as trees coming to life._

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked. Looking at merry.

"It's the trees." Ruby answered. Pippin then turned his attention to her.

"What?" Pippin said confused.

You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked pippin, who nodded. " Folk used to say there was something in

the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin asked, with Ruby gulping.

"Trees that could whisper...talk to each other...even move." Merry answered.

" I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days." An Uruk said throwing the bread on the ground.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?!" The orc looked at Merry Pippin and Ruby. " What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating." Igluck said with and Uruk pulling the three Hobbits.

" What about their legs?" An Orc said. "They don't need those. They look tasty.

" Get back, scum!" Ugluk shaped throwing The creature back. "The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

" Alive? GRISHNAKH asked. "W hy alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." The Uruk answered.

"They think we have the Ring?" Ruby said

"shush little cousin," merry whispered at that. As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead."

Just a mouthful..." The Orc sneaking at the three "...a bit of the flank."

" Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." They said in unison. They began fighting. The fight was there advantage "Pippin, Ruby Let's go." Merry said.

They begin to crawl away. Suddenly they are stopped as Grishnak places a foot on Merry's back. Pippin rolls over to see him

" Go on. Call for help, Grishnak hissed. " Squeal. No one's going to save you now."

Before he hit Ruby, and a spear is thrown into the spear killed him. Chaos arose and Ruby felt scared to death. She took her dagger lady Galadriel gave her and cut her hands and then her legs getting up. Meanwhile, Pippin rolled over to his back and sat the horse. It stood up to its full height. Ruby turned around.

"PIPPIN!" Ruby screamed as the horse landed...

Pippin turned away before the horse could get to him. They started running to the forest until an Orc grabbed onto Pippin's belt holding his dagger. Ruby kicked him with her foot and the Orc howled. She unbuckled Pippin's belt ave they ran deep into the woods. After running in the forest for miles, they looked behind.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin asked and Ruby sighed in relief. Until the Orc came into the forest.

" I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" The orc said.

": Trees. Climb a tree." Merry said to his younger cousins. Ruby was helped up by Merry and then she brought Pippin up. They searched the area.

"He's gone." Merry said. Unexpectedly, Merry was grabbed by the ankle and pulled to the ground. He fell on his back helplessly being dragged in the forest. "Merry!" Ruby and Pippin shouted.

Ruby turned around and noticed two eyes from the tree. She shrieked. Pippin list the grip as did Ruby. They both fell but the thing caught both of them.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" The Orc said. He almost stabbed merry until the Ent stumped on it like a man did a bug.

"Run, Merry! Run!" Ruby called out.

merry made a ruin for it until the evr grabbed on the little hobbit.

"Little Orcs." The tree said.

"Do I look like an orc to you?" Ruby asked the tree.

"It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking."Pippin said, three of them screaming on the inside.

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent.

"A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest." Merry said.

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it! " Pippin cried.

"Treebeard, some call me." He said.

" whose side are you on, dear sir?" The young Baggins asked.

"Side?" Treebeard repeated. " I am on nobody's side...because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" Merry cried.

: "Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire," Treebeard said.. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand. We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!" Merry cried desperately.

"Maybe you are...and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

The White Wizard?" Ruby and Pippin repeated.

"Saruman," Merry said in fear.

The Ent threw them on the ground in front of the white light.


	14. Interlude

**Interlude**

Ever wondered who Merry, Pippin, and Ruby found in the woods. Their three hunters/friends were blinded by the same white light

"You are tracking the footsteps of three young Hobbits." The white light spoke as though Saruman's voice

" Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

The White wizard answered, "They passed this way the day before yesterday. they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?

"Who are you?" Aragorn yelled. "Show yourself! "

Out of the light came a ghost of the past. Gandalf came back. He actually returned instead of having grey created or cloak our hair, he was glad in white.

" It cannot be." Aragorn hosted said in awe.

Forgive me," Legolas apologized. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf said.

" You fell." Aragorn said.

" Through fire...and water," Gandalf added. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. qStars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

Aragorn Says to Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

" Yes. That was what they used to call me." Gandalf said. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now...at the turn of the tide.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf told his friends.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf agreed.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here...in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" Gimli complained ant then quiet down. " I mean, charming...quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Ruby, Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Ruby, Merry, and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones...that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

" In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn and Gandalf shared a chuckle.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong." Gandalf said gladly.

"Strong?!" Gimli realized his mistake as the forest groaned again. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said. The three of the four of them started walking away. "Ruby, Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.

This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered to himself before following the others.


	15. Chapter 14: The Growing Trees

**Chapter 14**

 **The Growing Trees**

After meeting with Gandalf, Ruby had fainted at the sight of him and it took Gandalf a while to revive her. Now, Treebeard gave the shire-folk a poem the Entwives used to sing.

"O rowen mine/I saw you shine/Upon a summer's day/Upon your head/How golden-red/The crown you bore aloft. Such a beautiful verse," Treebeard said.

"That was a beautiful poem," Ruby said with a gigantic yawn. She started relaxing onto Treebeard's side.

"You may be right about that, little Ruby," Treebeard said.

"Is it much further?" Merry asked

"Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty." Treebeard said. "You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest...near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too. one of my own compositions. Right."

Pippin started to drift into sleep mode and then tried to shake it off. Treebeard continued with his poems until the Hobbit started falling asleep…Later that night Merry, Pippin and Ruby had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake them, Treebeard gently put the hobbits down. Ruby unconsciously snuggled next to Merry, who put an arm across her chest. Pippin turned around, feeling himself on the floor.

"Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest." Treebeard said. "There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near."

Pippin was sitting at the waterfall, while Ruby still stayed asleep, leaning against the tree. Merry saw Pippin drinking but also noticed that their tree companion was missing.

"Hello? Treebeard? Merry called out, but no one answered. " Where has he gone?"

"I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of we smoked all of it." Pippin said. Merry listened but saw Ruby still asleep. "And then...you were sick. Plus Ruby was yelling at us for drinking too much. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby."

"Shh, Ruby's still sleeping," Merry interrupted Pippin. He looked at her. Merry came to Ruby and brushed some of her bangs out of her face when he heard..."Did you hear that?"

The sound was again when Pippin stood up.

"There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all." Merry said. Then he looked at Pippin, realizing that sound was him instead.

"You just said something...Treeish." Merry said.

No, I didn't. I was just stretching." Pippin said. Ruby's eyes shot open and she got up with an 'I'm awake' yawn. She walked up to her cousins.

"Um—good morning," Ruby said, but they ignored her.

" You're taller," Merry said.

"Who?"

"You!"

"Than what?"

"Than me!"

"I've always been taller than you," Pippin said.

Pippin," Merry started to lecture his little cousin, "everyone knows I'm the tall one and you're the short one. Even Ruby knows that, don't you Rue?"

"Well um," Ruby started saying but the boys continued fighting.

"Please, Merry." Pippin scoffed. "You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7." Pippin stretched again. "3'8"!" and drank again.

"Three-foot-eight. You did something," Merry said. It didn't take him long to find out that it was the barrel Pippin was holding and took it, started to drink it.

"Merry, don't! Don't drink it!" Pippin cried. They started running and drinking from the water, causing it to spray on the ground.

Oh brother, Ruby thought.

They soon became trapped in the Tree's roots. Ruby started panicking.

"What's happening?!" Pippin cried.

"Aaagh! It's got my leg!" Merry shouted.

"Merry!" Pippin screamed before they were engulfed by the tree completely

"Away with you. You should not be waking." Treebeard said. "Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water."

"Merry! Pippin!" Ruby shouted, worried for her older cousins. She s tarted pulling on the roots. She then heard someone coming and hid behind the tree, but still felt concern for them.

Go to sleep. Away with you." Treebeard said. Merry and Pippin emerged from the Tree's roots. Ruby came from the other side of the tree and pulled them to their feets. She sighed. "Come, the forest is waking up."

Treebeard picked them up again, putting them on his branches.

"It isn't safe." Treebeard said. "The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them."

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, are there Ent children?" Ruby asked.

"Bru-ra-hroom. There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years." Treebeard answered.

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

"We lost the Entwives." Treebeard said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" Pippin asked.

"Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?" Treebeard asked.

"Can't say that I have. You, Pip?" Merry asked, but his cousin shook his head. Then Merry asked, "You Ruby?"

"No, afraid not," she said upset. She looked into the Ent's eyes. "What do they look like?"

"I don't remember now," Treebeard said sadly.


	16. Chapter 15: The Ent Moot (TTT)

**Chapter 15**

 **The Ent Moot**

They traveled for days after Pippin and Merry were stuck in that tree and now were moving fast. Ruby stayed next to Pippin most of the time. From the far side of the South, There was smoke.

"Ruby, look. There's smoke to the south," Pippin said. She looked and then climbed higher.

"There is always smoke rising...from Isengard these days." Treebeard said sadly.

"Isengard?" Merry said, coming up to join his cousins.

"There was a time...when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal...and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard said.

In the far distance, was a great black blob. It was the Uruk-Hai heading towards the other direction. Ruby had a bad feeling about this.

"What is it?" Pippin asked Merry.

"It's Saruman's army. The war has started." Merry said, which caused Ruby to gulp.

We Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and wizards for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age," Treebeard said. "Entmoot."

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

'Tis a gathering." Treebeard answered.

"A gathering of what?" Merry asked.

Ruby looked back up at her cousin and asked him, "What do you think Merry?"

There was the sound of groaning in the background. The hobbit cousins looked, and saw more than just ten ents, but a hundred of them.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good," Treebeard said. "Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war.

Well into the night, Pippin could barely stay awake and Ruby started dozing off on Pippin's shoulder. Merry was impatient of the three of them and started pacing around the two trees back and forth. Both of them had truly fallen asleep afterwards but then they soon woke up from their sleep.

It's been going for hours." Merry said.

Ruby and Pippin got up.

"They must have decided something by now," Pippin said.

"Decided? No. We only just finished saying...good morning," Treebeard

Ruby made a face

"It's already nighttime," Ruby said

"You can't take forever,"Merry added.

"Don't be hasty," Treebeard told them.

"But we're running out of time!" Merry said.

A couple more hours later passed.

"Merry, Ruby!" Pippin said. The Two Hobbits joined their cousin.

"e have just agreed." Treebeard said.

"Yes?" Merry said.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot...and we have agreed...you are not Orcs."

" Well, that's good news," Pippin said.

"And what about Saruman?" Merry asked. "Have you come to a decision about him?"

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc," Treebeard said.

Hasty? Our friends are out there, Ruby cried, pointing out her hand. "They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own."

"War? Yes. It affects us all , little Ruby. Tree, root and twig, bu you must understand, young Hobbit...it takes a long time...to say anything in Old Entish...and we never say anything...unless it is with taking...a long time to say.

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm," Treebeard continued. "We must weather such things as we have always done."

How can that be your decision?!" Merry said furiously.

This is not our war," Treebeard answered.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?!" Ruby asked. "How would you feel if yoru friends were taken from you? You must help. Please. You must do something."

"You are young and brave, Miss Ruby," Treebeard said, "but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

Merry was defeated and a tear shedding through his eyes as he put on his brown coat. Pippin looked at Merry and Ruby, but they didn't say anything.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, guys," Pippin said. "It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."

The fires of Isengard will spread...and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And..." Merry turned to look at his younger cousins, "And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

He put both his hands on his younger cousin's shoulders, staring at them for a second and then moved on, Pippin more confused than ever and Ruby in shock as she watched Merry walk away.

"Ruby, I've got an idea," Pippin said.

"Oh no, I'm walking away," Ruby said, starting to walk away, but Pippin caught her by her arm.

"No, it's a good one," Pippin told his little cousin. "Trust me, cousin."

Fine what's your master plan?" Ruby asked sarcastically. Pippin almost spoke but then closed his mouth. He opened it but hten closed it again.

"I'll have to think about it," Pippin said.

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest." Treebeard told the three hobbits. "You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

From earlier, Pippin finally thought of his master plan.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around. Take us south." Pippin said. That made Treebeard confused.

"South? But that will lead you past lsengard." Treebeard said.

"Yes. Exactly." Pippin said. Only Ruby was catching on. Merry was confused. "If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

"That doesn't make sense to me. But then...you are very small." Treebeard said. Then he turned to walk south. "Perhaps you're right. South it is, then. Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!" Merry told his cousin.

"No, we won't. Not this time." Pippin said with confidence. They reached the edge of Fangorn, which Treebeard continued talking to them.


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle of Isengard (TTT)

**Chapter 16**

 **The Battle of Isengard**

"And those little family of field mice...that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully" Treebeard continued. " They're always trying to get somewhere where they..."He then stopped when he saw what had happened, the trees that were there had fallen apart. " Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard,' Pippin said sadly.

"They had voices of their own." Treebeard said. Then he grew angry. Saruman. A wizard should know better." He cried in anger and in that sound, the trees started coming alive. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of Men, for this treachery."

Merry and Pippin and RUby turned and saw the forest literally coming to life.

"Look! The trees! They're moving!" Pippin gasped.

Ruby noticed half of them were coming towards Treebeard and some of them going the other direction.

"Where are the others going?" Ruby asked.

"They have business with the Orcs," Treebeard informed them. "My business is with lsengard tonight...with rock and stone. Come, my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely...that we go to our doom.

Last march...of the Ents."

They went to war after all, and RUby was proud. THe Ents would fight back.

The victory was near. The Orcs were losing, mostly becuase it took them forever to bring the Ents down (literally). Most of them were even kicking them out like a football. Ruby took a rock herself and hit a couple of the Orcs.

"That's for holding us captive!" Ruby shouted and they continued throwing rocks at the ents.

"Yes!" Pippin shouted.

"A hit, a fine hit," Treebeard said in awe.

"Break the dam! Release the river!" Treebeard called. The Entsh pulled the rope and the water started flowing down.

" Ruby! Pippin! Hold on!" Merry called onto his cousins.

The Water filled up in Isengard. It was official that they were finally free.

Treebeard put them down into the water, where Merry, Pippin and Ruby watched as Saruman saw that he was trapped himself.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry said.

Not too happy at all, Merry," Pippin said with amusement.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." Merry said.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good," Ruby said sarcastically. She looked at Merry, who was making sure of his height against him. She held back the laugh when Pippin saw he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked him suspiciously

Nothing. The world's back to normal, that's all." Merry answered.

"No, it isn't. I'm starving," Pippin complained.

"I agree with you completely," Ruby said. She put her hand to her stomach.

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Merry said. He brought up a basket that was very close by. "Probably only dead rats and mouldy bread." Ruby sighed. She grabbed onto the apple flowating by without realizing it. She grinned and looked donw to find more apples. She tapped Pippin on the shoulder. He picked upt he next wone and looked upon the sky as if there was another. Pippin started going and then Merry followed the two. More were found. The path led them to a store.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Mmerry shouted. "I don't believe it." Pippin said. They went to the room and a barrel, flooded.

"It can't be." Merry said, and opened the can. He gasped "It is! Longbottom Leaf. The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing."

It's perfect. One barrel each," Pippin said. He looked at his partner in crime. "Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"

Share it? No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative."

"I get it. Don't be hasty," Pippin said grinning.

Merry took out the pipe he hid in his pocket and brought the mouth piece on his

Exactly." Merry answered. He imitated Treebeard. "Bar-hrum."

Both the boys laughed.

"You two are insane," Ruby said and then started laughing as she took her pipe and started chewing on it unaware that Treebeard was watching them the entire time.


	18. Chapter 17:Together Again Partially(ROK)

**Chapter 17**

 **Together Again (Partially)**

"It's good. Definitely from the Shire." Merry said with him smoking. "Longbottom leaf eh?"

Ruby roles her eyes as she relaxed on the wall.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon," Pippin said. "A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

Only, you've never done a hard day's work," Merry said. Pippin nodded in agreement with Merry, laughing then.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous," Ruby said, taking a bite from her food, causing her cousins to laugh at her. She whipped the food off her mouth with her sleeve acting like a napkin and Pippin crying with his feet up and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" Merry shouted and Ruby laughed madly.

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!" Giml cried.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts," Pippin said cheerfully. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli sai dsurprised.

"It was them who did most of the drinking and the eating and the smoking anyways," Ruby laughed.

"Hobbits," Gandalf muttered under his breath.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry answered.

Ruby, Merry and Pippin were pciked up at the entrance for Legolas settle Ruby in front of him with her cousins were on the back Aragorn's and Eomer's horses. Treebeard saw Gandalf leading them there.

""Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower

"Show yourself," Aragorn sneered quietly.

"Be careful." Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli snapped.

No, we need him alive. We need him to talk," Gnadalf said. Then on top o f the tower, was the calm voice of Saruman, him coming into view of his enemies and former friends.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards." Saruman said. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace…" Théoden mocked. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman snapped. "What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," Gandalf said, still in the calmest voice. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you, Saruman said. Then Ruby grabbed Legolas' sleeve when she saw the palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf andvanced foreward. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him, those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli yelled from behind Legolas. Ruby felt the elf move behind him to draw an arrow, but Gnadalf put his hand up.

"No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared! " Gandalf called up to the Tower.

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman cried. "I have no use for it!"

With the end of his staff, fire came out of it surrounding Gandalf and his horse. Most of the Horses whinnied and they backed away. It turned out that the fire did not kill Gandalf at all. He was left iwth out a scratch. Ruby noted that Saruman was taken aback by how powerful Gandalf now was.

"Saruman.. your staff is broken! " Gandalf said. With one thought, the staff blew to bits, all of them clattering on the ground.

then A withered man came up from behind Saruman.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden called to him. Wormtongue almost went down but the voice of Saruman stopped him.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman scoffed. What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!

"Grima. Come down! Be free of him! " Théoden continued, ignoring the wizard.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman shouted.

"No," Wormtongue said. Saruman turned to him.

"Get down cur!" Saruman yelled and slapped his servant down.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemys counsel. Tell us what you know! " Gandalf said.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here! " Saruman shouted. uNKNOWN TO HIM, wOMRTONGE got off the gorund and ran Saruman with the dagger. Legolas took the arrow, not before telling Rubyu to duck, the arrow hitting Grima. Then Saruman fell down and onto the wooden wheel. Ruby's hand flew to her mouth.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free." Gandalf said. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike. "

Wheel turned and Saruman went down with it.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Treebeard said. Unknown to the Ent and the others, Pippin dismounted from Brego and wadded into the water.

"Pippin! " Aragorn yelled, but Pippin ignored him.

The Hobbit picked up the giant ball from the water. He looked at it for a moment.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now! " Gandalf waited for Pippin to give it up. Quickly the wizard wrapped it into his cloak before giving Pippin a look ebfore riding away.


	19. Ch 18 Nightmares and Palantírs (ROTK)

**Chapter 18**

 **Nightmares and Palantírs**

Rohan, Ruby had to admit, was a very beautiful place, but not as fair as Lothlorien or any other elven City in the world. She managed to meet Lady Éowyn, the King's niece and gave her a dress that Éowyn used to wear when she was younger. Ruby was in bright spirits as Legolas had given her Elven sword to her, but Ruby still didn't name it yet. She also was relieved to have her necklace back. She sat at the table (literally on the table with Pippin and Merry flanking her left and right. Theoden was offered the bear, and she realized they gave a smile and soft glance. Theoden then lift his cup.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden said to the court. "Hail the victorious dead"

"Hail!" everyone in the room cried before sipping. Ruby felt the drink tingle her lips a little bit.

"The Shire's tastes better," Ruby said, " but this will do."

"What is ale where you're from like?" one of the men yelled and started lauhging. Ruby then got on the table.

"i'LL tell you about it," Ruby said, " in the sform of a song!"

The men yelled at her. Then Merry and Pippin came in to join their younger cousin. Then Merry started swinging Ruby around, who giggled. All three of them were singing.

 _Oh you can search far and wide,_

 _You can drink the whole town dry,_

 _But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

 _but you'll never find a beer so brown,_

 _As the one we drink in our hometown,_

 _as the one we drink in our hometown._

 _You can drink your fancy ales;_

 _you can drink them by the flagon_

 _But the only brew for the brave and true,_

As they finished their song, Gandalf smiled and laughed to those hobbits singing when Pippin stopped with one glance bfore Ruby grabbed his attention back and they finished their song.

Later that night, the company were asleep in their own quarters. The men insisted Miss Baggins had her own room out of privacy for the young woman. She went ready for bed, surprisingly wearing a dress that once belonged to Lady Eowyn when she went to bed. She was a little nervous before falling asleep.

 _Ruby saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. There was a white city burning and in front of her was a white tree. She then looked around to see all the fire swarming around her. She didn't know what to say to that. It started to swarm around her. An image of Frodo appears from behind her as he takes out the ring from his chain._

" _The ring is mine!" said Frodo and then he vanished. Ruby backed away and saw something terrifying too: Pippin crying and holding Merry as he cried, both of them in different uniforms. Then she looks back behind her and sees herself in between Merry and Pippin as they cry but the three of them are smiling._

 _Then she looks behind er and sees Pippin screaming holding what looks to be the shiny ball from earlier this day. She heard screaming in her head and saw the Eye of Sauron himself. Ruby falls to the floor hearing Pippin's screams go louder. And then she finds herself on the stone cold floor of the tower of Isengard and sees the full body of Sauron in front fo her. Instead of speaking to her, Ruby hears Sauron's voice in her head._

Where is it? Where is it? _he asked her. Ruby backed away from Sauron._ Where is the ring?

I don't know where it is!" _Ruby cried._

In the real world, Ruby kept grimacing and tossing and turning and kept muttering, "I'll never tell you where it is! No!" The people heard her and then rushing into her room came in Éowyn. She shook her.

"Miss Ruby, it is only a dream!" Éowyn said.

"Pippin!" Ruby cried her eyes still closed.

Éowyn grew worried and then she tried again.

"Miss Ruby, wake up, dear," said Éowyn. Ruby looked up at the Lady of Rohan but didn't say anything for a while.

"I need Gandalf,"Ruby said frantically.

"Come on," Éowyn said softly. She wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders and walked her where Ruby's company was at.

Things were not silence in the knights' quarters that night. Recently Pippin was caught making off with the palantir but the same visions that haunted Ruby that night.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree," Pippin started. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

" I saw…I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head."

" what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't An answers. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin just looked at Gandalf confused. The face made Gandalf realize pippin said nothing of them.

"I didn't tell him any thing about Frodo," pippin answered. "I don't know anymore. Please, I can't say anything else. Please don't make me."

Tears dwelled up in Pippin's eyes. And Gandalf didn't make him say anything else

"You are very lucky no one else had saw what you just saw," Gandalf said but mostly to himself. Then he heard footsteps and turned to see Ruby and Éowyn.

"Ruby what is wrong?" Gandalf said after merry was told to look after Pippin for a while. Gandalf knelt down to her height ave braced his hands on her shoulders.

"I had a bad dream," Ruby answered, looking in Gandalf's blue eyes. It was as if this wasn't important. Then she said. "I saw a vision of Sauron's attack in my dreams. "I know where he is going to attack next!

She said 'he' like Pippin did. And that was when Gandalf panicked.

"They must have had the same vision," he thought, but Gandalf had do get the girl's side of the story.

come somewhere not here," Gandalf said.

"I was in a city," Ruby started. Gandalf had lead her away from the men's room and into a secluded area. In a courtyard of stone. And there was a dead tree." Gandalf laid his hand on her cheek, but it was more t like her entire side of her face. "the fire consumed me and I saw Frodo. He grasped onto the ring and put it on. Then I saw people screaming and crying. Pippin, he was holding onto that stupid ball. Then I collapsed on a cold floor and I looked up and saw Sauron not in his eye form, but his armor form. He tried to ask where the ring was, but I didn't tell him. I would not be persuaded by him. It was just a dream though, right?"

Tears swelled into her eyes while the wizard looked at her. No one answered her.

"It was not just a dream, Ruby. It was visions, but I do not know how to explain it, not yet anyways. Go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep alone," Ruby said, For the young lady was still a child in her customs . Gandalf stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Gandalf saw her whimpering again. He carried her back to the knights quarters when merry looked up to worried for both of his cousins. He soon cuddled Ruby when she was laid down, gathering her in his other arm and Ruby stopped whimpering and snuggled more deeply in his one armed embrace right into the dawn.

"There were no lies in Pippin's eye," Gandalf said to the council the next day."He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Ruby and Pippin saw in the Palantir and Miss Ruby had also seen it through her visions at night for a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground one of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me: Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asked."What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go!" Aragon said.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be." Ruby saw him talking to Aragorn un a low voice. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I wont be going alone.

"Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf yelled. Ruby went next to Merry and Pippin was trailing behind.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry snapped.

"I don't know, I can't help it." Pippin said.

"You never can! Merry said.

"I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again." Merry stopped and looked st them.

"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you and Ruby have the ring!" Merry snapped."He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you two out of here."

"And you? You're coming with us?" Pippin asked. The older of the three walked away.

"Merry?" Ruby asked. "Come on!" Merry yelled at them leaning both Ruby and Pippin confused.

"How far is it?" Ruby asked, Pippin holding her close."Minas Tirith?"

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies," Gandalf answered. "And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

"Here, something for the road

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" Pippin asked confused.

"I know you've run out." Merry said. "You smoke too much Pippin. I know Ruby hadn't because she barely smokes."

' But, the three of us will see each other soon?" Pippin asked.

'Wont we?" Ruby asked.

"I Don't know!" Merry said as he backed away ave started treating apart"I don't know what's going to happen.

"Merry?" Ruby asked.

"Run, Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste.

"Merry!?" Pip yelled before the horse ran for the direction of Minas Tirith.


	20. Ch 19: Minas Tirith (ROTK)

**Chapter 19**

 **Minas Tirith**

Shadowfax stopped at the very top of Minas Tirith and let his riders mount off. Ruby noted everything wad beautiful ad she and Pippin walked together. Then pip stopped his cousin, tugging on her sleeve.

"Ruby, look," Pippin said. Ruby looked, seeing the tree from her dream/vision.

"It's the Tree."

"Gandalf! Did you hear that?" Ruby said excitedly. "The...

" Yes, my dear, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king," Gandalf answered. "Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." He stopped the cousins, addressing them but Pippin more than Ruby. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." Gandalf walked up further, but then he hesitated. "And do not mention Frodo or the Ring.." Gandalf then hesitated again. " And say nothing of Aragorn either." Then he stopped again. "In fact, it's better if you both don't speak at all."

The great doors opened, entered Gandalf, Pippin and Ruby. There was showing a large white throne room. At the base of the king's throne, was a black one with an elderly man. Ruby and Pippin noted there with statues of kings from the past.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor,' Gandalf said as he and the hobbits were at the base of the black throne. " I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this," said Denethor in a sad tone and looked up at the company of three. Ruby and her cousin were shocked seeing the dangerous item. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Gandalf said nothing. Meanwhile Pippin stared at Denethor, remembering the pain as if it was yesterday. Then the memory came to haunt him.

 _An arrow flies towards the quartet, hitting Boromir one at a time but he kept fighting. Boromir fell and terror met Ruby, Merry and Pippin's eyes._

After a moment of silence and thinking, Pippin said: "Boromir died to save us, my kin and me. He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" Ruby and Gandalf cried but they were ignored.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt," Pippin continued. Gandalf silently sighed as Ruby face-palmed herself.

"This is my first command to you: How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?" Denethor asked.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many," Pippin answered.

"Get up!" Gandalf snapped.

Taking his staff, he whacked Pippin on the back, stepping to the side next to Ruby, who gave him a stare. Ruby could not believe that pippin just did what he did, but the two of them didn't meet each other in the eye.

"My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now," Gandalf said as calmly as he could. " War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom.," Denethor snarled. Every moment, Ruby and Pippin went wide eyed as they showed off together. " Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward," Gandalf snapped at the grieving man.

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!" Denethor yelled.

The two of them gave each other a cold stare for five mines before Gandalf turned away and called the hobbits to follow him out of the throne room.

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak." Gandalf said, looking down at Ruby and Pippin before looking back at the Lord of Gondor before the doors opened and the companions left outside right out to the courtyRd. " A thousand years this city has stood. now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again.

"But Gandalf, why do they still guard it?" Ruby asked.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower," Gandalf answered as they went to the edge of the citadel. "That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

"Well no wonder why the city is falling apart," Ruby muttered.

"Be careful on what you say, Miss Baggins, you don't know who is listening," Gandalf warned her.

Meanwhile, Pippinwas not paying attention to Ruby's ranting and looking at the dangerous realm near Gondor.

"Mordor..." Pippin said.

"Yes, there it lies," said Gandalf. "This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow.

"The sky us going dark," Ruby said.

"A storm is coming." Pippin confirmed.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making," said Gandalf. "A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin."

" Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive," Pippin said, not realizing the danger he put himself and Ruby in. Said hobbit girl looked at her cousin and Gandalf looked down to him. " So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin," Gandalf said. " There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

"That is what I fear you'd say," Ruby said quietly.


	21. 21 Lighting of the Beacons (ROTK)

**Chapter 20: The Lighting of the Beacons**

Later that night, Ruby slept in bed, lightly snoring. Pippin had sung her to sleep, taking off her sword and putting it to the side. He had to look after Ruby now because of Merry being in Rohan. Once Ruby was asleep, a servant announced they actually found something that fit him. He overlooked Ruby but then looked after his newer armor.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," pippin said. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?"

"You're in the service of the steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took," Gandalf said, quietly not to wake Ruby up.

Unknown to both of them Ruby wad not asleep but she pretended anyways Gandalf muttered, "Ridiculous Hobbit. Guard of the Citadel."

Pippin heard Gandalf choking from smoking. He gave the Istar a goblet of water for him to drink. Gandalf thanked Pip for the water. He stepped outside, looking at the dark sky.

"There's no more stars," Pippin said suddenly. "Is it time?"

Ruby turned from her bed watching them as she sat up. She took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and it hung from her arms.

"It's so quiet," Pippin observed.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf answered.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope." Gandalf said density the confused hobbit a smile. "Just a fool's hope." Then he looked back to Mordor. "Our Enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Oscillate falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard," Pippin said, smiling up at Gandalf. " That's got to count for something." Then when Gandalf looked out, Pippin's optimistic views faded. "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Mogul is his lair."

Ruby stood there leaning at the wall for several minutes, but then she panicked when she saw the green light shot up into the air. She quietly went back to her be d and pulled the covers over her to avoid it all and quickly fell back asleep. The spout only meant one thing: the Enemy was ready for war. Pippin was scared to death when he saw the spout came up. Gandalf saw Pippin's discomfort and terror at seeing the green spout. He put his arm around, the poor hobbit to calm his nerves.

"We come to it at last," Gandalf said, Pippin looking up at the wizard, with Ruby's head shooting up. "The great battle of our time. The board is set and the pieces are moving"

Ruby still was scared to death as they talked more. Gandalf eventually told Pippin to join Ruby for bed and get the rest he needed. However, Pippin told him he would not be able to sleep that night, but Gandalf told him otherwise. Pippin quietly slipped into bed next to her. He saw her struggling to sleep, so he pulled her close before he fell asleep himself and the cousins separated themselves.

Every minute, Ruby had made deep breaths until the morning light came. Ruby's not only fear was that she herself would parish in battle, but also her fear for losing Pippin. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, with nightmares thrashing threw her eyes. She had heard soft footsteps to her bed in the middle of the night and felt Pippin move her closer to him.

"Rue, are you awake?" Pippin asked Ruby. She turned to look at Pippin.

'I am now," Ruby said grudgingly. "Kind of. I still can't sleep. I could hardly sleep last night. "

"Well it's almost six o'clock in the morning," Pippin said, judging by the light of day. "How long have you been awake?"

"Almost all night, because—" Ruby answered. "Because I worried for you." She thought in her head. "

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and Pippin saw that her sadness was levelling up in her personality.

"Ruby?" Pippin said. He was reading her mind. They knew each other since their earliest childhood. He could read her like a book whenever he felt like it but it was mostly to drive her crazy. But now, this time it was for helpful cause. The hobbits were hugging each other; however, as soon as the door opened and Gandalf returned. The two hobbits quickly departed from each other and noticed it was early in the morning. Both the cousins looked at each other unsure. They weren't sure to what Gandalf was thinking. However, whatever it was, it couldn't be good. They pretended to be asleep as Ruby snuggled in close to her older cousin.

"Pippin, Ruby, Gandalf said. Both of them "woke up" in alarm. They looked at the wizard. "Get up and dress warm. It is bitterly cold in the morning. Afraid to say that Lord Denethor will not put manners into his own hands."

* * *

Both of them took their coats and put it around themselves. Luckily, they had cloaks and scarves. They dressed the same, except the difference was their colors and that Ruby also had a tunic that was like her dress shape. Ruby was too tired to catch up. She was close in falling behind if it hadn't been for Pippin to pull her behind him. However, she did sprain her foot a bit and fell on the ground before Pippin picked her up and put her down.

Of course, most of them were trying to make sure that they weren't spotted by any of the guards. They made their way to an abandoned courtyard. Pippin and Ruby looked up and both of them gulped a little bit when they saw on how tall the building was.

"Ruby..." Pippin said and stopped running He looked to her. "You don't like heights, and it's too dangerous for you with that injured foot of yours." He patted her shoulder. He walked away from her and Gandalf. Ruby just stood there surprised She then looked at Gandalf, who was apparently smiling at the Took cousins.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked as she came down.

"Apparently, my dear girl, young Pippin is trying to look out for you," Gandalf said with a smile. Ruby looked back at him. She thought to herself, _Maybe he's changing for the good of me after all._ She let out a smile break through her.

* * *

After leaving Ruby and Gandalf back on the ground, Pippin climbed the twenty feet tall building. He made extra sure that none of the guards would see him light the fire. He reached up to the containment of the oil and let it set on fire. Gandalf was looking up to make sure that Pippin was going to make it to the top. Ruby saw that the guards were coming back.

"Gandalf, the guards," Ruby said.

Gandalf then knew what she was talking about and then looked down to avoid suspicions. He thanked her and she nodded in took the flame and then threw it on the bonfire. Pippin was smiling at the victory, but quickly remembered to get off the beacon before he was set on fire himself.

Gandalf on the ground was smiling and then at Ruby, she was also grinning as well when they heard one of the guards scream that the beacons were lit.

"He did it," Ruby said. Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder. It was small, rather petite and fragile under Gandalf's hand. "Pippin did it, Gandalf."

"Yes, Ruby lass, he is," Gandalf said. They saw the lights hit. "Hope is kindled."


End file.
